Darkened Cherry Blossom
by PeinSakuraforever
Summary: Sakura worked hard to achieve her strength and respect... and then she loses everything. Her life has fallen apart and is a complete mess. Her friends don't talk to her anymore... no one cares. Sakura can't handle it anymore. So, Sakura leaves Konoha... and she finds comfort in a group of criminals, falls in love, and uncoveres deadly secrets about herself and her unknown past. R&R
1. Lone Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Here is my first story. I hope that you enjoy.**

_'Thoughts'_

_Dreams/Flashback_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**~X~**

Over the years, Sakura Haruno was a respected kunoichi amongst the people of Konohagakure. It had taken her years of vigorous training, but she'd done it… She'd grown strong. Sakura had surpassed Tsunade – the Godaime Hokage – in medical ninjutsu and strength; she had trained hard with Guy to learn and improve her taijutsu; she trained with Kurenai to strengthen her skill in genjutsu; and she had also learned many new ninjutsu's from Kakashi and Naruto. She had even learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Sakura had grown into a young woman who was strong, determined, and willing to sacrifice anything for other people… especially the ones she cared about.

Not only had she grown in strength, but she had also grown in beauty. Sakura had shoulder-length, silky pink hair with lovely, jade-green eyes which shined brightly. Her head was heart-shaped and she had full, rosy-coloured lips. She had a delicate slim figure with curves in the right spots. She had gone from flat-chested to having nicely-sized breasts. Her skin was smooth, flawless, and pale. She had smooth, creamy legs.

Her beauty was well-known throughout Konoha, and she had many fan clubs. However, Sakura always turned down everyone who asked her out. After Sasuke, she wouldn't allow herself to become consume with handsome males… instead, she would focus solely on her career as a kunoichi.

Everything seemed to be going well for Sakura…

However… one day Kaori Ikato arrived in the village… and with her, she brought all sorts of trouble.

Kaori was Sai's replacement, seeing as how he had been pulled from the team by Danzo, much to the disappoint of Sakura and Naruto. They would never have another permanent third teammate. Sasuke was still running around as a criminal, with a growing bounty over his head… Sakura and Naruto had given up trying to bring him back to Konoha. It was quite clear he wanted nothing to do with them.

**~X~**

_He Sakura and Naruto were standing in Tsunade's office. They had been called in for some sort of meeting._

_Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi is late… again." She said, sounding very annoyed. "We'll just start without him."_

"_Why have you called us in?" Naruto asked rudely, as always._

_Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Show respect."_

"_Thank you, Sakura." Tsunade nodded her head at her apprentice. "Anyways, you've been called in because you are getting a new teammate."_

"_We don't need one!" Naruto shook his head. He didn't want – or need – another replacement._

_Tsunade glared at Naruto. "It doesn't matter what you want." She said snappily. "You are getting a new placement. You need one."_

_There was a knock on the door."_

_"That'll be here." Tsunade said. "You may enter."_

_Tsunade's office door opened up and the new replacement for Sai – for Sasuke, once again – walked in. She was beautiful._

_She had golden hair which cascaded down to her waist in soft curls. Her eyes were almond-shaped and a beautiful midnight blue. She had decent-sized breasts and a curvy-slim figure. Her skin was just perfectly tanned and she had full lips, just waiting to be kissed._

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Kaori Ikato." She said shyly._

**~X~**

When Sakura had first met her, she suspected nothing strange or out-of-the-ordinary. She had just thought that Kaori was an extremely shy and beautiful girl who was looking for acceptance… Too bad Sakura didn't know how wrong she was.

Kaori settled into her position as the new member of Team Kakashi in no time. She seemed to get along great with Naruto and Kakashi, but for some reason Kaori was not fond of Sakura.

Every chance Kaori got, she excluded Sakura from all the team activities. She even began to slowly steal away all of Sakura's friends. She slithered her way into everyone's life.

Sakura quickly realized that Kaori was _evil_, but _no one _could see what she saw. They all thought that Kaori was a perfect, little angel.

_None of them knew the truth_.

Sakura had one time caught Kaori having a make-out session with Kakashi. That had nearly caused Sakura to lose her dinner. Kakashi was like their father-figure… though, apparently, not to everyone.

Another time, she had shown up at Naruto's apartment – to deliver him a message – only to find him and Kaori having sex on the couch. Sakura had been shocked about this one – Naruto loved Hinata, and he would _never _cheat on her, so that meant that Kaori had somehow tricked Naruto into cheating on his girlfriend. Though she didn't want to, Sakura knew it was her duty as Hinata's friend to tell her… and so she did. However, Hinata had only yelled at Sakura for making up rumors about Kaori.

Then… another time, Sakura found Kaori bent over Tsunade's desk with Neji ramming into her. Sakura couldn't believe that Kaori had once again tricked another person into cheating on their girlfriend.

Kaori was a whore. She was always manipulating or lying to people. Despite all this, no one seemed to be able to see the reality of her. It was like they were all completely blind to her – and Sakura could hardly believe it.

Kaori had ruined Sakura's life – so swiftly, so easily. Sakura had gone from respected kunoichi, to hated kunoichi.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Guy had all stopped training with her. Instead, they started training Kaori.

Sakura had even lost her spot as the head of the hospital – something which had sent her over the edge – and the job had been handed over to Kaori.

No matter how many times Sakura tried to explain to people that Kaori was just a bitch, they all seemed to be in denial about it. Sakura couldn't even walk down the streets of Konoha without people muttering stuff about her, or chucking items at Sakura. Some people had even tried to gang up on Sakura and beat her up – not that it had ended well for them.

Not a single person wanted anything to do with her. If Sakura disappeared from the village, no one would care or even notice.

Sakura sometimes wondered why she even went on in life – why she even tried anymore. Not a single person was ever going to accept her back into their lives again.

With each passing day since the arrival of Kaori, Sakura began to realize what a horrid place Konoha was. It was all quite clear to her. Now that she actually had a reason to hate the shitty village.

For years, Sakura had always thought that Konoha was a wonderful place… where people could come live and start anew in their lives. But she had been wrong all those years.

Sakura could no longer take staying in Konoha. It was filled with bad memories – and more yet to come if she was to stay in Konoha. Why would it matter to them if she left? In fact, they would probably throw a party if they discovered that Sakura had fled the village. In fact, that was exactly what was going to happen...

**~X~**

It was a dark, cold, and windy night in Konoha.

Sakura Haruno was just finishing her packing. She would no longer have to stay in this god-forsaken village. Just thinking about it made a tinge of happiness intrude its way into Sakura's heart. She hadn't felt that emotion for a while.

Sakura made sure her black cloak was secured on. She lifted the hood of the cloak up to cover her head and face. Sakura picked up her bag – which was full of clothes, food, ninja scrolls, and weapons, as well as other items – and made sure there was a note left on her bedside table, where someone was sure to find it. _If anyone even cared to look_.

She then hopped out the window and landed softly on the ground without a sound. Before she walked away, Sakura looked back at her house, thinking about the good times she'd actually had with her family… before they had passed away.

Sakura immediately made her way towards Konoha's gates. She knew that the guards on duty would be sound asleep, so she wasn't at all worried about not being able to get through.

Sure enough, when Sakura arrived at the gates, the guards were sound asleep at their post. Sakura smirked, knowing they would get in major shit for letting her leave. Once again… if anyone even cared.

Sakura slipped out of Konoha's gates and began hopping from tree to tree. She needed to put some good distance between herself and Konoha – if they did actually come to look for her, she most definitely didn't want them to find her.

As began getting farther and farther away from Konoha, Sakura couldn't help but wonder how Kakashi and Naruto would feel when they found out she left. Would they care?

Sakura shook her head. _'Stop thinking like that Sakura.' _She told herself. _'You don't need any weaknesses like this. They don't care about you, so I won't care about them.'_

Once Sakura was sure she had gotten far away from Konoha, she slowed down a bit and hopped from the tree to the ground, landing without making a single noise. From here on out, Sakura would be walking.

Where would she go? What would she do? Maybe Sakura could kill wanted ninja for other nations… that way she could earn some money. That was a good idea. Sakura also knew she had her own big bounty over her head. Something which made her smirk.

She was beginning to hope Konoha would regret her leaving. After all, tonight Konoha had just lost one hell of a kunoichi.

**~X~**

_'This was good.'_Kaori thought. She was smirking as she watched Sakura leave through Konoha's gates. _That was really good_. She had just made Sakura Haruno – her biggest enemy – leave the village. Nothing could make her happier.

With Sakura finally gone, Kaori could truly take her place.

The right thing to do at this moment would be to report this to the Hokage… but, since when was Kaori Ikato a good person? _Never_.

For right now, Kaori wanted to see how everything would fall into place...

**Well that's the end of my first chapter. I hope you liked it. I tried my best. This is my first time writing a Fan Fiction.**


	2. Shizune's Anger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Well here is my second Chapter.**

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**~X~**

Sakura yawned lightly, stretching her arms out. She had only managed to get about an hour or two of sleep last night. She had been on guard all night, much too jumpy or worried to even think about falling asleep.

However, now that she was really tired, Sakura was kind of regretting not at least trying to sleep a little bit.

Sakura was now basically dragging herself as she walked. _'Now I just have one problem…' _She thought, looking around. _'Where should I go?'_

Sakura was considering heading to the Land of Waves, which was where Team Seven had gone for their very first huge mission. But as soon as that thought came, she quickly abandoned it. If Konoha began to look for her, that would be one of the first places they would check because Sakura had mentioned she wanted to go back there some time.

Going to Sound was definitely not an option for her… Sakura had also considered Land of Lightning. There were several small civilian villages there, but once again that, was another place they would probably search for Sakura. After all, she had distant family members living there.

Sakura also couldn't go to Suna because they were allies with Konoha – Gaara would surely informed Naruto if she was too sure up there. Her choices had now been narrowed down to the Land of Water, Land of Earth, and Amegakure.

She didn't really want to go to the Land of Water. Kirigakure was in the Land of Water – and that was where Zabuza had been from. So, that crossed the Land of Water of the list… leaving her with only the Land of Earth and Amegakure.

"I can think about it later," Sakura muttered to herself. Right now, all she wanted to do was find a nearby village, find a hotel, get some food, take a long bubble bath, and sleep. Her body ached from sleeping on the ground.

The nearest place to her right now was Suna, and Sakura didn't really want to travel anywhere just so she could get a bath and sleep. It couldn't hurt to head to Suna for just a while. She would just stay there for one night and that would be it.

Just to be on the safe side, Sakura cast a Genjutsu over herself. Her pink hair turned into jet-black ringlets which came to her waist and jade-green eyes became a nice lilac colour.

With that, Sakura continued on her way to Suna.

**~X~**

**Konoha**

"Where the fuck is Kakashi-sensei," Naruto complained loudly. He was beginning to get bored waiting for him to show up. Did he really always have to be this _late_?

"Just forget about him," Kaori whispered seductively. She backed Naruto up against the trunk of a nearby tree. "I'll help distract you."

Naruto wasted no time. He smashed his lips against Kaori's, his hands travelling over her body to her breasts. She moaned in pleasure and pressed herself against Naruto's hands.

"You can do better than that, Naruto-kun." She teased him.

Naruto slipped off Kaori's top and unclipped her bra. He then began to suck her left breast; he flicked his tongue back and forth over Kaori's already-hard nipple.

"_N-Naruto_," Kaori moaned. Naruto used his free hand to grab one of Kaori's legs and hooked it around his waist.

"I would appreciate it if you two did these sorts of things in private."

Kaori immediately separated from Naruto. The two of them looked up to see Kakashi. He was standing on one of the branches of the tree, looking down on them. In a puff of smoke Kakashi disappeared and reappeared next to Kaori.

Kaori made no attempt to cover herself up. What was the point? Both of them had seen her naked before. In fact, most of the male population of Konoha had seen her naked. Except for Lee and Guy; those were two guys Kaori refused to even touch or talk to. She had standards, after all.

"So what is our mission?" Kaori asked while putting back on her bra and top.

"We're supposed to report to the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama is going to brief us." Kakashi replied.

Kaori put on a fake cheery smile, which no one seemed to be able to see through. "Come on, let's go."

The three of them began to leave the training ground, making their way to the Hokage tower. There was just one thing: no one seemed to take notice of Konoha's missing Cherry Blossom.

**~X~**

**Suna**

"Where is your authorization to enter Suna?" One of the guards had stopped Sakura outside the gates.

"Do I really need authorization?" Sakura said, putting on an innocent act. "I didn't know. Can't you just let me through, mister?"

The guard's eyes kept drifting down to look at Sakura's chest. She had to resist the urge to punch him in the fact. "W-what's your name?" The guard questioned, trying his best to keep cool.

"Aiko Fumiko," Sakura replied, taking a step towards the guard. Her breasts were now pressed against the guard's chest. "Won't you let me through?" For good measure, she batted her eyelashes at him.

The guards face went completely red. "Y-you may pass. B-but don't let a-anyone know."

Sakura backed away from the guard, giving him a charming smile. "Thank you so much," She then brushed by him, and continued to make her way into Suna.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at what had just happened. Men are such perverts… and it made Sakura laugh. _'Though I do feel a little bad about it…'_

Making her way through Suna, Sakura spotted a nice-looking hotel. She entered through the entrance and approached the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me, but is there any free rooms opened?" Sakura asked politely.

The woman gave Sakura a smile. "You're just in luck, one room just opened up."

"Why isn't that just lucky," Sakura said, smiling.

"You're quite right," The woman replied. She pulled a key off a hook and handed it too Sakura. "Room 217 on the third floor,"

"How much?"

"2000 Yen,"

Sakura pulled out her wallet and placed the money onto the counter, which the woman happily collected.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in Suna."

"Oh, I will." Sakura muttered as walked away, heading towards her room.

**~X~**

The moment Sakura got to her room, she headed to the bathroom. It was time to finally have her shower – something was extremely happy about.

She brought out her shampoo, soap, and a change of clothes. Sakura stripped off all her clothes and turned on the shower and tested to make sure the water was the right temperature before stepping in. She cancelled the Genjutsu.

The nice hot water beat down on Sakura, unclenching her sore muscles.

Sakura reached for her strawberry-scented shampoo. She squirted some into her hand and began to massage the shampoo into her hair for a few minutes. Once she was done with that, she rinsed her hair and moved onto the soap.

When Sakura was finished with her shower, she turned off the water and stepped out.

Sakura used one of the towers on the rack to dry herself off. She slipped on a pair of clean white panties and a matching bra. She pulled on a pair of lose sweat pants and a black tank-top which said "I kill" in blood-red. She blow-dried her hair, and then re-cast the Genjutsu on herself.

Instead of eating out like Sakura had planned, she just decided to order room service. She was just too tired to even bother moving.

Sakura finished her dinner in no time because she was so hungry. The maids came and cleared away Sakura's dirty dinner dishes. Yawning tiredly, Sakura switched off the bedroom light, and crawled into the bed. Tomorrow morning she would leave...

**~X~**

"So she's left her village?" A man with short spiky orange hair mused. He turned around to face the two men behind him; they were the ones who had told him of this information.

"I want you two to go retrieve her for me." He ordered. "I don't care if she doesn't want to come, you shall force her."

The larger of the two was about to protest, but didn't when he saw the look in the orange-haired man's eye.

"Yes," They both replied.

"Good then. You may leave… and I expect good news when you return."

The two men bowed, and then excited the darkened room.

A woman stepped out from behind the spiky, orange-haired man.

"Are you sure this is her?" She asked, keeping her tone neutral.

"I'm sure,"

"What if she does not wish to come?"

"I don't care," He replied.

The woman placed her hands upon the man's shoulder. "Everything will work out... Pein,"

**~X~**

**Konoha**

"SHE BIT ME!" Naruto exclaimed. He, Kaori, and Kakashi were making their way to the Hokage's tower to report their mission.

Kaori chuckled. "Calm down, Naruto-Kun," she said. "She's old. What do you expect from a hag?"

Naruto's eyes twitched. "I don't care how old the woman is. She still bit me. That old hag… it was uncalled for."

Kakashi sighed. If only Naruto would mature.

"I should go back there and beat the woman with a bat." He complained.

Kaori giggled, and moved closer towards Naruto, making sure her breasts pressed against him. "If it helps, I'll spend the night with you."

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh. "I can't. Hinata's coming over tonight,"

"It is okay, Naruto, I can be gone before she gets there." Kaori whispered, a plan already forming in her mind. "She still doesn't know what's going on between us after all."

"You're right," Naruto said. "Come over, but remember you gotta leave before Hinata comes over."

"I know," Kaori confirmed.

By now, they had arrived at Tsunade's door. Kakashi knocked.

"Enter," Tsunade's voice sounded from inside the room.

Team Seven entered the room. "Hokage-sama, here is the mission reports," Kakashi said, placing it on Tsunade's desk. Work papers were everywhere on her desk. They were all uncompleted, of course.

"How did it go?"

"That old woman bit me." Naruto spoke up, showing his bitten hand to Tsunade, who just batted his hand away from her.

Kaori smirked, remembering how many guys she had snuck in here to have sex with. Having sex in your Shishou's office behind her back was enjoyable. Kaori loved a joy ride.

"Well then, I guess that's it for today. You may leave." Tsunade said.

Just as Team Seven was leaving the room, Shizune spoke.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Shizune was one of the only people who saw through Kaori's shit. She hadn't turned her back on Sakura, and certainly didn't ever plan on doing so.

Kaori shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't even notice she wasn't here," she said, leaning against Naruto, whose hand rested on her butt.

"Was she not with you at all today?" Shizune asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Why do you care? Sakura is worthless," Kaori scoffed. She looked vaguely annoyed, too.

"Well what if something has happened to Sakura-chan?" Shizune said, anger rising in her tone. "Shouldn't we all be looking for her?"

Tsunade groaned, getting annoyed by Shizune. "If it makes you any happier, tomorrow morning we shall check her apartment."

"She is just probably home sick," Kaori shot at Shizune, giving her a nasty glare.

"Fine," Shizune said.

Kaori turned to face Naruto with a fake smile. "Come one Naru-kunn. Let's go." She grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the office.

"See ya," Kakashi said. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lady Tsunade, how come you've been blowing Sakura-chan off like nothing!" Shizune questioned, letting her anger take over. She was getting tired of everyone Sakura cared about treating her like trash.

"What does it matter?" Tsunade grumbled, pretending to work so she could ignore her assistant. "Sakura is old news. Kaori-chan is way better."

Shizune narrowed her eyes. "You said that Sakura was one of your best students!"

"I guess I was wrong." Tsunade said simply, taking a sip of her alcohol. "Kaori-chan is one of my best students. Far better than Sakura was ever, I can assure you."

Shizune let out a frustrated groan. '_What is wrong with everyone?!' _She thought angrily.

"You know what Lady Tsunade, I have always followed you, but what you are doing right now is not right!" Shizune argued. "You are disgracing a fellow kunoichi. It is not right!"

Tsunade shot up, slamming her fist on her desk, cracking it in two. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? I AM HOKAGE!"

Any normal day, Shizune would have quivered in fear at Tsunade's rage. But this was not any normal day. She was defending Sakura… a girl who was like a sister to Shizune.

"I don't care what you have to say! I care about Sakura-chan!" Shizune shouted back, but not as loud.

Tsunade gave Shizune a hard glare, and pointed towards her office door.

"GO HOME FOR TONIGHT!"

"GLADLY," Shizune shot back, she then stormed out of the office, slamming Tsunade's door on her way out.

No one was ever going to bad mouth Sakura in front of Shizune ever again.

**~X~**

**Well then that is the end of chapter two. It seems like Sakura does have somebody one her side. Please no mean reviews; this is my first time writing a story. Reading books, and fan fictions has given me many ideas to write many stories so I decided to give it a try.**

**Also thanks for my first eleven reviews you guys. You are all really great.**


	3. Leave The Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Well here is the third chapter. I really hope that you will enjoy it.**

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**X~**

"_What would you do if you could time travel_?"

Sakura used to wonder about this question. She had been asked it before… by quite a few people, actually.

That question used to always be so easy for her to answer, too.

Sakura would always tell herself she would go in time and try to save both Naruto and Sasuke's pasts. Before she had hated to know how much they had suffered – how much they had lost. Naruto had lost his parents and his childhood. Sasuke had lost his _entire _clan, his beloved brother, and his childhood as well.

But now, Sakura was sure if someone was to ask her this question, her answer would be completely different. She didn't know what she would want to do anymore. Why should she save either Naruto or Sasuke? They had both stabbed her in the back. Turned on her and hurt het. What was the point?

Everything seemed to be pointless for Sakura now.

She didn't care what happened to herself. All that seemed to matter to her know… was making sure her heart didn't shatter any more than it already had.

Could her heart take any more damage?

Sakura didn't think so. It wasn't supposed to be possible for someone to be this broken. Was it? She didn't know.

Sakura used to think her will could never be shattered. Just thinking about that made Sakura let out a bitter and cold laugh. She was such an idiot. For trusting people; she was gullible.

Oh, how Sasuke was right.

"_Emotions… they only get in our way_."

Sakura would have never thought she'd catch herself saying something like that. Maybe, just maybe, what Kaori had done to her was a good thing. It allowed her to see the true light of her friends. The reality of the world; that not everything is as great as it is made out to be.

"I swear, I'm going emo," Sakura said to herself. She seemed to be talking to herself more and more these days. Inner Sakura had retreated away to god knows where in Sakura's head. Though her Inner was annoying, Sakura had to admit she missed her.

Without her, Sakura was resorting to talking to herself. It was actually getting kind of embarrassing.

Sakura exited her hotel room, carrying her bag containing all her possessions.

She was wearing a nice black, red, and light pink kimono. Most kunoichi preferred not to wear kimonos because they could be difficult to fight in sometimes. Sakura, on the other hand, loved to wear kimonos. She had many weapons hidden inside her kimono. **(Link to her outfit is on my page)**

When the woman at the counter saw Sakura walking up, she gave her a bright smile.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes, I have... business to attend to." Sakura told the woman, returning the smile.

"Well, I hope you can stop by again." The woman said happily.

"Me too," Sakura lied, knowing it would _never _happen.

Sakura handed her the room keys and bid her goodbye before leaving the hotel.

The streets of Suna were already filled with life, considering it was pretty early. Look both ways, Sakura headed in the direction of the village exit. The heat was something that always bothered Sakura when she came here.

As Sakura excited Suna, she gave the guard from yesterday a flirtatious smile. _Hell_. What did she have to lose?

Walking across the hot desert, Sakura pondered on where she would wonder to next. Last night, she had decided that she would not settle in one place, but that she would wonder around exploring.

Sakura had always wanted to explore the land. Discover knew things. But Sakura's dream to become a ninja overrode that dream. She remembered once when she had told her mother that she wanted to become a ninja. Sakura's mother, for some reason, had become angered by this and flipped at Sakura, slapping her on the cheek. Sakura had locked herself in her room for a week and refused to come out.

Now that she was thinking about it, Sakura's parents never seemed to support her in whatever she chose to do. When Sakura had first told her parents that she had become a Genin, her mother and father didn't speak to her for a week. Not only that, but they also didn't like the fact that Sakura had ended up becoming Tsunade's student.

Sakura's parents were never supportive of her. All the members of Team Seven had thought that Sakura had perfect and loving parents at home, but none of them had known the actual truth about her parents. They were cruel to her, and they weren't even fond of her. Sakura usually ended up getting nasty looks from them, especially her mother. The thoughts of Sakura's parents saddened her. She had always craved for their attention and love.

One night, on the day of Sakura's fourteenth birthday, she had come home to find her father in chaos. He was drinking, and he was extremely drunk. He had torn the house apart and was going on a rampage. Sakura's mother – Ayaka – had split. Katsumi – Sakura's father – had lost all sanity the moment he saw Sakura.

He had descended upon her – he kept calling out Ayaka's name as if she might burst into the door any minute. Sakura shuddered, just thinking about it. That had been the worst night of her entire night. Ever since the day Ayaka left, Katsumi began to mistake Sakura for Ayaka more and more with each passing day. It got worse and worse. He would always come home in the middle of the night drunk. He would yell and shout at Sakura for no reason, and Katsumi had even hit Sakura.

_She didn't even look – or act – like Ayaka_.

When Tsunade and Shizune had found out about it, they instantly made Sakura move out of the house. Shizune had offered to let Sakura stay with her. One day, Sakura and Shizune had arrived at the house to go pick up Sakura's stuff, only Katsumi wasn't home. He had just up and left the village like Ayaka. It seemed like not even Sakura's own parents gave a damn about her.

By the time Sakura's train of thoughts had ended, she was no longer in close range of Suna. Deeming this safe, Sakura released the Genjutsu. Her hair and eye color return to normal.

Amegakure was definitely going to be Sakura's next stop. It was quiet, rainy, and dreary there, but thank god for Sakura it wasn't hot.

Sakura _loved_ the rain. As a child, whenever it rained, she would never go inside like all the other children. Instead, she would stay outside and dance around. Sakura twirled around and around. She loved the feeling of the rain against her skin. It soothed her. It was when Sakura could be by herself and be who she truly was; instead of having to worry about her parents, or anybody else. She didn't care whether she would get sick after spending hours in the rain.

Memories of the time she had first met Itachi Uchiha began to flood her mind.

It was on a rainy and cold day that she had met him. Sakura was only five; she had been crying outside underneath a tree in one of the training grounds. Some of the other kids had been picking on her. Itachi had found her, and sat down with her, listening to her problems. Sakura had fallen asleep on his lap and when she woke up, she was back at her house. From that day on, Itachi had taken a liking to her, as Sakura to him.

When Sakura had first met Mikoto, she instantly loved Sakura as if she was her own child. But Fugaku, on the other hand... He didn't like her. He said that Sakura was just a child who was distracting Itachi from his training. Itachi had been banned from talking to Sakura by Fugaku. This didn't make Sakura very happy, because he had been the only one that was caring and kind towards her.

Though she would never tell anyone else this, Sakura did have a crush on Itachi when she was younger.

Itachi had actually been Sakura's first crush, not Sasuke. In fact, right now Sakura could picture Sasuke's reaction to him finding out about Sakura's innocent little crush on Itachi from when she had been younger.

Sakura rolled her eyes, deciding to take a little break.

Though Sakura didn't realize it; she had been walking for a good four and a half hours.

It was as though – to Sakura – when you are lost in thought, you do your fastest walking.

Sitting down underneath a tree, Sakura rested her back against the trunk of the tree. She defiantly needed a break.

Sakura dug into her bag and pulled out some dried fruit. This had never been a particular favourite of Sakura's. She didn't like the taste of dried fruit, but for now any food Sakura could get her hands on seemed to be good enough for her. She wasn't the type of person to waste food, especially when she knew that there were kids all over the world that would kill to eat this.

Taking a bit of dried-up apple, she sighed. She seemed to be recounting her memories more and more these day. Even the ones that she yearned to forget; Sakura was really beginning to think she had some major issues.

A little chuckle escaped her throat.

Laughing was a good sign – some people would say.

But to Sakura it wasn't, it just meant that her heart might be trying to repair its self, so she can be ready for the next heart break.

Sakura let out a yawn. She was already tired. Sakura was beginning to get tired easily now. She was always having huge migraines, and there was always a stinging pain in her eyes, as if someone had jammed a million pins and needles into her eyes. Sakura had done everything to try and find out what was causing her this irritation, but she couldn't seem to figure out why.

Sakura eyes began to droop, she tried her best to keep them open, but she soon found herself being pulled into an unconscious state.

**~X~**

Tears slipped down Shizune's cheeks as she read the letter.

_Dear Konoha,_

_By the time you read this letter, I am probably long gone by now. I know that reading this letter probably just might be an inconvenience to all of you, but for some reason I just couldn't help but tell you all this. _

_Even though you have all betrayed me, and kicked me down to the ground, I still want you all to know there is a place for every single one of you – not Kaori – in my heart. I kept on having hope that one day you would all turn around and just tell me it was all a prank. But I now realize that it probably wasn't, there will come a time when I will eventually remove you all from my heart, and forget about you. _

_This pain you have caused me... there are no words to describe it. None of that matters now. I will go on in the world, telling myself that I don't need any of you. Konoha I hope you know, you have lost your Cherry Blossom, and she shall never return..._

_Haruno Sakura._

Shizune's tears fell onto the letter. There were already smudges of pen from when Sakura's tears had, too, hit the letter.

'_Why?'_ If only Shizune hadn't taken so long to stand up for Sakura. Maybe she would still be here. Shizune couldn't help but blame herself. She would never be able to understand the unbelievable pain that Sakura felt. Perhaps, no one in Konoha would be able to understand.

Sakura probably blamed herself for what happened. No one deserved to feel this type of emotional abuse. Not even the worst of people. It was wrong and cruel; after all, emotional wounds are far worse than physical.

"Shizune," A cold voice from behind sneered. Shizune turned around to see Kaori standing there.

"You... You... How could you do this?" Shizune questioned, clenching her fits and crushing the letter.

"Simple. Sakura had everything. But she took it all for granted." Kaori stated, shrugging her shoulder. Shizune couldn't believe she was acting as though she hadn't just destroyed someone's life.

"You bitch!" Shizune yelled. Everything she seemed to know about herself was lost in an instant. Shizune felt nothing except hate for Kaori. "Sakura did nothing to you! You just come in and ruin her life! What did she do to you?"

Kaori's eyes narrowed. "She had the life I wanted, everything I wanted. Friends, achievements, strength, beauty. I couldn't help but want it the moment I saw how perfect her life was."

"You knew nothing about Sakura! Her life wasn't perfect! Nobody has a perfect life! _Everyone has flaws_!"

Kaori let out a bitter laugh. "How wrong you are._ Look at me_. I have everything. I have every man in Konoha wrapped around my finger. I'm the Hokage's apprentice. I have the looks, I have everything. How is my life not perfect?"

"Because you had to ruin somebody else's life to get what you have… you had to succumb to a level of unbelievable evil to get what you wanted! Sakura worked hard for her life! When tough times were thrown her way, she fought through them! You... You lied, cheated, and stole! You faced not real obstacles to get what you call achievements! Well here's a little something for you Kaori! You're fake… you manipulated people. All these people you call fiends aren't really your friends! When they find out what you're up to, you will be alone! Not a single soul will want a thing to do with you!" Shizune raged, taking a step towards Kaori.

Kaori just smirked, not at all afraid of Shizune. "Once again you are wrong. No one will believe you. Even if you tried, I have them all under my control."

Shizune's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me perfectly well."

Shizune launched forward at Kaori. Her fist made contact with Kaori's nose. A crack could be heard, and the force of the punch caused Kaori to lose her balance. She fell backwards and crashed into a nearby table, landing on the ground and moaning in pain.

"What was that?"

Naruto and Kakashi came rushing into the room. When Naruto spotted Kaori on the ground, he rushed to her side without hesitation.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked Shizune. But she said nothing and just glared at Kaori.

"S-she attacked me." Kaori said, fake tears falling down her cheeks. She clutched Naruto's arm.

Naruto shot a nasty glare at Shizune. "Why would you do something like that?"

"S-Shizune b-blames me for S-Sakura-chan l-leaving," Kaori sobbed, burying her face in Naruto's neck. She was also shaking. "I-I was just trying t-to h-help."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Kaori's waist and helped her stand up. Kaori leaned against Naruto for support and continued to hold onto him tightly, as if she was afraid he would leave her.

"Shizune, I'm afraid we are going to have to report this." Kakashi informed her.

"Go ahead." Shizune growled, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. Her nails were digging into her palms.

Kakashi's gaze moved to the crumpled-up letter in Shizune's grip. "Hand it over." He said.

Giving Kakashi a glare, Shizune handed Sakura's letter over to him. Kakashi took the letter and quickly scanned it over. "We need to report back to the Hokage." Kakashi said. "Shizune, while we are there, you shall explain what you did to Kaori,"

As they left Sakura's apartment, Shizune muttered a string of incoherent words under her breath about Kaori, not caring if they heard what she said. Kaori was a bitch, and she needed to be taken down.

**~X~**

Sakura mumbled something under her breath and shifted. She felt comfortable and warm. She cuddled up close to the source of warmth. Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and looked up… only to meet the cold Sharingan eyes of Uchiha Itachi. She gasped in shocked.

'_How is this possible?' _Sakura thought wildly. He was _supposed _to be dead – Sasuke had _killed _him! Yet, she was being held by him… and she felt absolutely comfortable and warm in his arms.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Sakura shouted out her thoughts, panic flooding through her. She began to struggle in his arms.

Itachi said nothing, though he did tighten his grip on her.

Sakura stopped struggling – realizing it wasn't going to do her any good – and held her head in her hands. "I'm _going_ crazy."

"Seems like Kitten talks to herself."

Sakura looked towards the source of the voice, only to see a giant blue man. She had only laid eyes on one giant blue man in her entire life. And that was Kisame Hoshigaki. He, too, was supposed to be dead! '_What the hell is going on?'_

"Yup, I'm crazy." Sakura said to herself.

"You are not going crazy." Itachi finally spoke. As always, his voice was monotone.

"Then how come I'm seeing two dead guys? Huh?" Sakura questioned, glaring up at Itachi.

"We are very much alive, Hime-sama." Itachi replied calmly. Sakura wondered how he was able to keep his tone so… neutral.

Kisame let out a snort. "Never thought I'd hear the great Itachi Uchiha call a little, pink-haired girl Hime-sama,"

Sakura shot Kisame a glare. From the moment Itachi had met Sakura, he had always called her nicknames like: Cherry Blossom, Hime-sama, Blossom-same, Hime-Sakura, Imoto, and Sakura-chan. In return, Sakura would call him: Itachi-chan, Ita-chan, Itachi-nii, Onii-sama, and Itachi-Oji.

"Wow there, Kitten." Kisame joked.

"Shut up," Sakura growled. "Fish-Face,"

"Kitten has claws." Kisame laughed.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Kisame.

"Where are you taking me, Itachi-nii?"

"To the Akatsuki,"

Sakura's eyes twitched. She falls asleep in the forest… and gets kidnapped. Sakura swore she was such an idiot sometimes.

"I don't want to go." Sakura told him simply.

"You have to. Leader-sama wants you to join the Akatsuki."

"I don't want to." Sakura complained. "Plain and simple,"

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Bastard," Sakura grumbled. "All Uchiha's think they are all that in a bag of fucking chips."

Kisame let out a laugh. "I like you, Kitten."

"And I hate you." Sakura shot at him.

"Wow there, defensive much." Kisame said, holding up his hands in fake surrender.

"Only when kidnapped," Sakura countered.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I don't count this as kidnap. We happen to come across you, while you were taking a _nap_ in the _forest_. So we picked you up. You should thank us. We saved you from possible rapists."

"Like you S-Class criminals are any safer." Sakura snorted in reply.

"Would you two shut up?" Itachi spoke.

"Oh… so Uchiha speaks." Sakura smirked.

"Hn," was Itachi's reply.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. This was the first real laugh she'd actually had in a while… well, actually since Kaori had completely and utterly ruined her life.

'_Wait…' _

Was it possible that the Akatsuki were not that the kind of people that Konoha – and everyone – made them out to be? They were only human, after all… or well, most of them. They had feelings, too. They could feel emotional and physical pain… just like everyone else. And maybe the Akatsuki wouldn't break Sakura.

'_Stop right there, Sakura…' _She thought to herself. That thought was completely ridiculous.

The Akatsuki didn't want anything to do with mending her broken heart…

**~X~**

Tsunade had a furious expression. She was pissed. _Big time_.

Shizune sat in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Her face was full of confidence. She was not going to give up. Shizune was not going to be afraid of Tsunade. She was going to take a stand.

"You are in so much shit." Tsunade growled angrily.

Shizune did not flinch. She honestly said, "You do not scare me."

This only seemed to make Tsunade's temper worse. "When I'm finished here, _you'll fear me_."

"No I won't," Shizune stated smugly. Hey, anything to piss of Tsunade… the better.

"You're only digging your own whole of trouble deeper." Tsunade pointed out, crossing her arms.

"I care… why? I don't follow what you're doing." Shizune said.

"Then why are you in this village then?" Tsunade demanded to know.

"Good point, why am I?" Shizune said. "Maybe because I thought how you were treating Sakura was going to end, that you were going to apologize to her. But it took Sakura leaving for me to realize what a complete and total bitch you are. I don't think you are fit to be Hokage at all."

"So what you are saying is I'm not right to be Hokage?" Tsunade sneered.

"I believe that is what I just said." Shizune smirked. "In fact, I don't think you are worthy of being a kunoichi. You treat Sakura badly, just because some bitch comes along and ruins all the things Sakura has worked hard for. How can you call yourself Hokage when you are being tricked by a seventeen year old whore?"

Tsunade rose to her feet, towering over Shizune, who showed no sign of weakness. "I will have you kicked out of this village."

Shizune also stood up. "I'll gladly leave here. This place is terrible."

And with a huge smile on her face, Shizune left the office.

**~X~**

There was knock on Pein's office door. He sighed in annoyance – he hated being interrupted while he was trying to do his paperwork. After all, he had so much to do.

"Enter," He called out.

The door opened and Itachi and Kisame entered. In the arms of Itachi was a once-again sleeping Sakura.

Pein rose from his chair and moved around his desk so he was standing in front of Itachi.

"Sakura Haruno…" Pein mumbled, looking down at the beautiful girl.

"Bring her to my room and lay her down" Pein ordered Itachi. "And you are not to touch anything else."

"Yes, Leader-sama," Itachi said, nodding his head. He and Kisame then excited the office.

Pein returned back to his chair and sat down. He finally had Sakura Haruno, again... after all these years. It was now only a matter of time before her past would be revealed to her...

**~X~**

**Well that's the end of chapter three.**

**I hope you enjoyed. No hurtful comments please.**


	4. Break Down

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto!**

**Well here is my fourth chapter. I hope that you all enjoy! :D**

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**~X~**

Sakura yawned and rolled over on her side. She was really comfortable and warm… and she didn't want to get up. However, she also knew that she couldn't sleep forever. Sakura opened her eyes and sat up, looking around.

She was lying in a king-sized bed. There were mahogany night stands on each side of the bed, as well as windows with red-velvet drapes. The floor had a nice, soft-looking, red carpet spread out across the room. There was a fireplace with a sleek black couch placed a couple feet away, directly in front of it. There were a few oil paintings on the wall, and some bookshelves packed full with books. She also noted that there was a scrolls rack on the wall. Across the room, there was a door which probably led into a bathroom, and there was another door which Sakura assumed led into a walk-in-closest. Finally, there was an oak desk and two huge double doors that led out of the room.

All in all, the room was fairly huge.

"You're awake."

Sakura looked up to see one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen before. She hadn't even heard him come in. He had a loose towel hung around his waist, which caused her to blush.

This man had spiked, orange hair that was spiked. His skin was pale and he had a six pack. He wore six piercings on his nose, three on each side; he had six piercings on his ears, and he also had metal bars through each ear; and finally, he had one spike stud on each end of the bottom of his lip. Sakura also noticed that he had three piercings on each wrist and some just under his neck. He was also tall, probably a heard or two taller than Sakura.

However, she found his most captivating feature to be his eyes... they were ringed – an almost ripple-like pattern – and they were purple. Though, the center-ring was a darker purple. Sakura _loved _them.

"I thought you were d-dead." Sakura questioned, stuttering over the word "dead". She didn't want to offend him.

"The Akatsuki has many ways."

He moved towards to Sakura and sat down on the side of the bed where she was. Sakura's blush got worse.

"Beautiful," Pein muttered. He leaned forward, his lips just grazing Sakura's. It was _teasing_.

Sakura reacted suddenly. She got to her knees, grabbed Pein, and pulled him closer. She deepened the kiss. His hands were then suddenly roaming all over her body and Sakura couldn't help but moan.

Suddenly, he abruptly pulled away from Sakura causing her to fall face-first into the comforter.

The blush on Sakura's cheeks deepened in embarrassment and she was glad that Pein couldn't see he face. What was wrong with her? They were only going to break her. All the Akatsuki would do was use her for whatever they needed and when they were finished with her, they would toss her aside like a ragdoll.

Without saying another word, Pein headed back into the washroom. A couple minutes later, he re-entered the room wearing his daily Akatsuki clothing.

"You may take a shower if you please. There are some clothes in there you could wear." Pein told Sakura before he exited the room.

Sakura crawled out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, removed her clothing, and climbed. Sakura let the water come down on her for a few minutes before washing her hair and cleaning herself up.

Sakura climbed out of the shower when she was finished, blow dried her hair, dried herself off, and slipped on the clothes that were placed neatly on the counter for her.

She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a baggy, black t-shirt, which Sakura assumed was Pein's.

Sakura left the bathroom and headed out the huge oak doors. She wondered – briefly – if she should be leaving the room, but then decided that she'd be fine.

Sakura walked through the confusing winding corridors, having no idea where the hell she was going. Sakura had just rounded another corner when she ran smack into something and fell straight onto her butt.

She looked up to see a man with slicked back silver hair and distinctive purple eyes.

"Who the fuck are you, Pinky?" He asked, not offering to help Sakura up.

Glaring at him, Sakura stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Hidan, bitch."

"Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, and trees are part of nature, and nature is beautiful. So thank you asshole." Sakura replied sweetly.

"Fuck off."

"Not before you,"

"I should sacrifice you to Jashin, you fucking whore."

This caught Sakura's attention. "Jashin,"

"Yes bitch, the God I worship. Do you got a problem with it, Pinky?" Hidan said threateningly, taking a step towards Sakura, his eyes running up and down her body.

"She's not to be touched, Hidan."

They both looked up to see Itachi.

Relief flooded Sakura in a second; Itachi was someone she could trust to protect her. That is if he still cared for her.

"Itachi-chan," Sakura muttered, moving over to his side.

"Hime," He acknowledged.

Hidan let out a snort and brushed past Sakura, though not before feeling up her ass, causing Sakura to yelp in shock and jump behind Itachi.

Itachi said nothing and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sakura called after him.

"To my room," was his reply.

"What about me?" Sakura questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

Itachi stopped walking and turned to look back at Sakura. "I suggest you find your way back to Leader-sama's room then." Itachi then disappeared of down a corner, leaving her alone.

Sakura crossed her arms in a huff and began trying to recall the steps back to Pein's room. However, she only ended up getting herself more lost.

Finally, Sakura gave up and sunk to the ground against one of the walls. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and rested her chin upon one of her knees. There was nothing she could do. She was lost. Sakura really wanted to know how the hell the Akatsuki members found their way around in this maze-like base. Probably from years of experience… maybe they should get a map. That would be helpful.

"Blossom-chan, why are you sitting here all alone?" A childish voice said.

Sakura looked up to see yet another Akatsuki member. Only this one had a swirly orange mask.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Tobi,"

"I'm Sakura Haruno,"

Tobi's hand reached out and latched onto Sakura's. Tobi gave a small pull and Sakura was flying forward and right into Tobi's arms. His arms wrapped tightly around her, basically hugging her to death.

"Let me go," Sakura struggled against him.

"Tobi loves Blossom-chan."

Sakura groaned. This guy had one hell of a grip. Sakura pounded on his chest with her chakra infused fists, but it didn't seem to affect him one bit.

"Stop hugging me." Sakura demanded. "And stop calling me Blossom-chan." She didn't like being in close contact with people, especially S-Class killing criminals. Plus, this one seemed to be a little bit crazy.

In fact, how the hell did he even get into the Akatsuki? He was annoying and childish. Sakura thought all the Akatsuki were dangerous and serious… not like... _this_.

"Tobi-kun, please would you let me go," She asked him, deciding to play sweet and innocent.

"Blossom-chan called Tobi, Tobi-kun. That means their best friends."

A spasm of pain lashed about inside of Sakura. She let out a cry and managed to break out of Tobi's gasp. "Don't touch me," She growled, trying to hold back her tears. "Just leave me alone," Sakura then ran off down the hall away from Tobi.

Sakura was really was beginning to hate these Akatsuki members more than before. Why the hell was she even here? Why did they want her? There was nothing that Sakura could offer them.

Just like everyone in Konoha had told her: She was ugly, weak, and unwanted. Or so she thought.

Sakura skidded to a stop suddenly. She buried her tear-streaked face in her hands. Sobs escaped her throat. She collapsed to the floor in a ball, rocking back and forth. The tears flowing down her cheeks showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Sakura held her head in her hands; she was almost ripping her beautiful pink-hair out from its roots. The word "_friend_" was too much for her. She couldn't handle it. Sakura began screaming and kicking in the spot where she lay on the floor.

Sakura's screams echoed throughout the base.

Footsteps could be heard. Second later, some of the Akatsuki members turned the corner to see Sakura on the floor having a panic-attach.

Itachi went to Sakura's side and kneeled down next to her, trying to sooth her.

"It's the bitch from before." Hidan said.

"Shut up, you baka," Deidara hissed at him.

"Hime, calm down," Itachi instructed.

All Sakura continued to do was kick and scream. She even tried to punch Itachi. She didn't want anyone near her.

A string of curses could be heard from under Itachi's breath. He activated his Sharingan and captured Sakura's jade-green eyes. Her body fell limp in his arms and her screaming and crying died out.

Itachi stood up, holding Sakura in his arms bridal-style.

"Blossom-chan..." Tobi whispered as Itachi walked past him with Sakura.

"Tell Leader-sama that Sakura Haruno is in my room," He told them all in a monotone voice. He then disappeared down the hall.

"What the fuck was that about." Hidan grumbled.

Deidara smacked Hidan upside the head. "How the hell are we supposed to know you baka?"

Hidan shot Deidara a nasty glare and mumbled curses under his breath as he walked away.

"I hope Blossom-chan is okay, Sempai." Tobi said. Though, too bad for Tobi, Deidara was already gone, leaving him all alone.

**~X~**

Itachi carefully placed the pinkette in his bed; he pulled the covers up to keep her warm.

What did they do to her? They must have really shattered her heart.

Itachi sighed and sat down at the very end of the bed, so he would not disturb Sakura.

He remembered the day when he would babysit Sakura – he would take care of her she cried or was bullied. Itachi admitted that he missed those days. He had always thought that she was a cute child, and so he didn't see why all the other kids had bullied Sakura. She was just so sweet and shy, which only made her even more adorable.

Itachi stood up and walked over to the side of the bed where Sakura was sleeping peacefully. He leaned over her, his lips inches away from her. And before he even knew what he was doing, Itachi kissed Sakura.

Sakura began to stir slightly, so Itachi pulled away from the kiss.

She was beautiful.

If Leader-sama wasn't careful, maybe Itachi would snatch the cherry blossom up for himself.

**~X~**

Shizune glared at the gates of Konoha. It was impossible for this place to be turned around. She turned her back on Konoha and began walking away. Shizune would find Sakura, no matter what it took. They would start fresh – they didn't need other people.

The thought of Sakura made Shizune speed up.

Shizune _needed_ to find her. Sakura _needed _someone that cared about her… someone who would not turn around and betray her – like the others had done. And that person was going to be Shizune.

She wouldn't let anybody else hurt Sakura anymore.

Sakura was a wonderful and caring person; all she deserved was love and friendship.

**~X~**

Kaori _was_ ecstatic. Shizune was gone.

She wouldn't be able to try and ruin Kaori's plan anymore.

Shizune seemed to be the only one that wasn't put under the control of Kaori's Jutsu… and that didn't settle right with Kaori. She had tried many times to kill Shizune, but always failed because the moment seemed to be interrupted by someone.

But now that she was gone... Everyone in Konoha would be hers. There was no way anyone could break out of the Jutsu after being under its influence for so long. It just wasn't possible.

However, Kaori just wasn't fully satisfied.

She wanted to know who this Sasuke person was.

Kaori had overheard – well, actually, she had eavesdropped – on Naruto and Sakura when they were talking about this Sasuke guy once. He sounded interesting to Kaori. She _wanted _him, too. And she _would_ have him. Kaori always got what she wanted, no matter what it was. After all, she had managed to take Sakura's life from her when she had the most loyal friends ever.

Kaori removed herself from her hiding spot and began to hop from roof-to-roof. It was time she learned more about Sasuke.

**~X~**

"Enter." Tsunade said.

Kaori opened the door to the office and entered the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. She didn't want anyone to disturb her.

"Shishou… I wanted to ask you something." Kaori said, sounding innocent and curious.

Tsunade looked up from the paperwork she was filling in, for once. She leaned back in her chair. "Go ahead."

"Who is Sasuke? I heard Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan talking about him once." Kaori asked, looking down at her shoes as though she was nervous to be asking.

Tsunade's whole facial expression seemed to change. "I was beginning to wonder when you would bring him up, Kaori-chan. After all, you have been here for a while."

Kaori sat down in a chair that was placed in front of Tsunade's desk. "Who is he?"

"Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. He used to be a member of Team Seven." Tsunade told Kaori.

"I thought that the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out."

"It was… by Sasuke's elder brother… Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade began explaining. "However, Itachi let Sasuke live. By the time the ANBU had found out about the Uchiha massacre, Itachi was already long gone. This massacre left Sasuke traumatized... and it changed him." Her expression changed to a dark one. "He fostered his hatred for Itachi and swore revenge. Everything went well with Sasuke up until the Chunin exams. Sasuke received the curse mark from Orochimaru. This seemed to finally put him over the top." Tsunade leaned forward. "He left the village and joined Orochimaru for power. However, Orochimaru only wanted Sasuke for his body. And when it came time to take his body, Sasuke killed him."

Fake tears slipped down Kaori's cheeks.

"Sasuke created team Hebi – later Taka – to help him locate his brother, Itachi, and prevent anyone from interrupting his battle. And he succeeded. He killed Itachi – finally took his revenge – and even joined the Akatsuki at once point. Since then, he's been wondering around with a _large _bounty over his head." Tsunade scowled. "He's also the one who killed Danzo – not that I care much about that one – and many other people, as well."

"How horrible…" Kaori whispered.

"Yes, it is horrible…" Tsunade nodded her head. "Naruto and _Sakura_ trained hard to try and bring Sasuke back, but after years of chasing him, they saw that there was no hope for him. They gave up." Tsunade sighed sadly. "Sasuke was one of the very first people to acknowledge Naruto as a person, and not a demon. In many ways, Sasuke was like a brother to Naruto. Team Seven was Naruto's first ever family." Tsunade finished.

"Poor Naruto-kun," Kaori sobbed. "It must've been horrible. And now he's lost Sakura-chan..."

Suddenly an idea made its way into Kaori's mind.

"Tsunade-shishou, I want to be the one to lead the search mission for Sakura-chan." Kaori said.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked. "From what I know, Sakura wasn't the nicest person towards you."

Kaori shook her head in determination. "No, I want to do it. For Naruto-kun… and maybe there is hope to turn Sakura-chan around."

Tsunade smiled at her student. "So young and so talented, I give you permission to do so."

"Thank you so much, Shishou." Kaori said, smiling back.

"Well then, I shall leave your team up to you." Tsunade informed her student.

"Shishou, you're the best." Kaori said. She stood up and bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

**~X~**

Kaori had on a devilish smirk.

This was even better than before.

If Kaori led the search team, this would give her a chance to kill Sakura.

With Sakura dead, she wouldn't be able to try and suddenly come back and clear her name.

Kaori would make it look like Sakura had tried to kill her first and she had to kill her in self-defense.

Everything was going to go according to plan – and if someone got in Kaori's way, they would be dealt with. No matter who the hell it would be, it didn't matter. All that mattered to her was making sure Sakura would never speak out against her.

**~X~**

Naruto couldn't help but feel weird at the thought of Sakura being missing.

Wasn't he supposed to hate her?

She always used to beat him down and make fun of him. When he was younger, she was amongst the other children that abused him. So why should he care that she was missing?

A weird feeling was stirring in the bottom of Naruto's stomach. And he couldn't get rid of it.

He felt as if he was under the influence of something. But Naruto just couldn't seem to describe what or who it was.

It all just didn't sit right with him.

Oh the horrors of what Kaori would say if she found him thinking like this.

_Kaori..._

The name didn't feel right to say. As if it was poisoned.

'**Kit you sure are stupid'**The Kyuubi cackled in Naruto's head.

_'What do you mean'_Naruto snapped back.

'**That's something you must figure out for yourself, Kit. I'm not telling you anything.'**

Naruto growled. '_Thanks a lot you stupid, Furball!'_

'**NO ONE CALLS THE GREAT KYUUBI-'**

But Naruto tuned the Kyuubi out, not wanting to listen to him.

Arms wrapped around Naruto's waist from behind. "Naruto-kun..."

"Kaori-chan," Naruto acknowledged, unwrapping her arms from around his waist and turning around to face her. "Do you need something?"

Kaori gave Naruto a pouty face. "You sound mad? Did I do something?"

"No, not at all," Naruto said.

Kaori then smiled brightly at him. "I want you on my team for a mission." She told him.

"What's the mission?"

"A search mission," Kaori replied. "For Sakura-chan..."

Naruto's face instantly fell. This made Kaori narrow her eyes. Just what the hell was Naruto thinking?

"Naruto-kun, when and if she returns to the village, I won't let her hurt you. I promise." Kaori said softly, moving to his side.

Kaori wrapped her arms around Naruto, who said nothing. She was right, Naruto thought. Sakura always hurt him. There was no reason that he should be worried about her well-being. Kaori pulled away from Naruto.

"Come on; let's go find Neji-Kun." She said.

The two of them then began to leave in search of Neji.

_'Shit... The Jutsu might be wearing of on him...__ ' Kaori_ thought worriedly, but she wouldn't let that happen...

**~X~**

**Well that's it for the fourth chapter. Will Konoha find out about Kaori? Please review.**

**No mean reviews! .**

**Also who do you think Sakura should hook up with?**

**Pein**

**Tobi/Madara**

**Hidan**

**Itachi**

**Sasori**

**If you don't like my choices feel free to add any in.**


	5. Horrendous!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I feel so guilty, I haven't updated in forever. I ended up helping my cousin – who is also on Fan Fiction – and I got so busy helping her, I forgot about****_Darkened Cherry Blossom_**__**and my stories.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

_Emphasis/Flashback_

**~X~**

"It was so nice of you to meet me." Kaori said slyly. Twirling one of her golden curls around her index finger, she leaned forward and smirked coyly. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Don't call me that." Sasuke Uchiha snapped. He glared at Kaori and she fake-pouted.

Over the years, Sasuke had grown. He was tall and lean, standing at the height of 5'8. Sasuke was fair-skinned and his onyx-colored eyes were cold, piercing, and distant. Sasuke had black, chin-length hair which was spiky in the back. He had somewhat long bangs that swept across his forehead.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun, don't be mean." Kaori purred seductively, placing herself on Sasuke's lap. She leaned back against his chest, getting comfortable. "I'm only trying to have a little fun."

Sasuke continued to glare at Kaori, but he did nothing to remove her from his lap. Instead, he hissed, "What do you want?"

"You," Kaori said playfully, tugging on Sasuke's bangs.

"What. Do. You. Want." Sasuke repeated his question, knocking Kaori's hand away from his hair. He was beginning to get annoyed.

Kaori giggled and repositioned herself on Sasuke's lap so she was straddling him instead. She leaned forward, nibbling on Sasuke's lip. "I need your help." She whispered, rolling her hips.

Sasuke contained his groan.

"I know you want your dear, little, Sakura-chan." Kaori continued to rub against Sasuke. "And I want Naruto-kun… as well as the rest of Konoha. _Permanently_. However, I can't do that with dearie Sakura-chan still out there. You can help me."

Kaori – continuing to grind against Sasuke – began removing her clothes. She did it slowly and rather seductively. "What do you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled and flipped them so he was pinning Kaori down. "Okay."

**~X~**

Yawning and stretching – much like a cat – Sakura sat up. It didn't take Sakura much thinking to figure out where she was. It was obvious that she was in Itachi's room. The room consisted mostly of black, red, and white… classic Uchiha colours.

Sakura kicked the black comforter off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sakura's feet landed on a lush black carpet. Deciding to be childish, she wiggled her toes in the carpet while sighing. It felt funny.

Sakura stood up and stretched again. She made a face of disgust; she smelt like sweat. Ignoring the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, Sakura headed over to the bathroom adjoined to Itachi's bedroom.

The bathroom was nice and updated. Sakura turned on the shower, giving it time to heat up, and stripped off all her clothing. Sakura got into the shower. She was going to make this quick. After all, Sakura felt all weird and awkward showering in Itachi's shower.

Sakura washed her hair using Itachi's _manly_– Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her choice of words – shampoo. _'Ugh! I'm going to smell like a guy.'_Sakura thought as she used the soap to wash down her body.

Once finished, Sakura turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She was feeling nice and refreshed.

Sakura looked around the bathroom and realized she didn't have any clothes to change into. She groaned at her idiocy.

Sighing, Sakura grabbed a towel off the towel-rack and wrapped it around herself. She picked up her dirty clothes and shuffled into Itachi's bedroom. Sakura dropped the clothes in the dirty clothes hamper, which was practically overflowing with clothes, and headed over to Itachi's long, dark chestnut dresser.

Sakura shuffled around the drawers and pulled out a simple pair of black boxers – Sakura had always liked wearing men's boxers, they were strangely comfortable – sweat pants, and a loose, baggy black t-shirt. Sakura dropped the towel on the ground and slipped into the clothes.

Sakura wiggled slightly. She hated not wearing a bra or sports-bra… it made her feel very uncomfortable.

Just then, Sakura's stomach rumbled. She bit her lip. She was hungry, but going to look for the kitchen could take Sakura hours, seeing as how this Akatsuki base was practically a maze. Plus, Sakura didn't want to particularly run into any Akatsuki members, especially after her freak-out in the hallway.

But – in the end – hunger won over and Sakura exited Itachi's bedroom in search of the kitchen.

Sakura shuffled down the long and very confusing hallway. She made random twists and turns, hoping to find the kitchen. Sakura rounded a corner, only to see Tobi coming out of a room. He hadn't noticed Sakura yet. She quickly turned on her heel, not wanting to talk to Tobi.

But it was too late.

"Blossom-chan!"

Tobi's arms wrapped around Sakura's midsection, pulling her into a tight hug from behind.

"Tobi-kun, could you please let me go." Sakura attempted to wiggle out of Tobi's tight grasp.

Tobi reluctantly released Sakura from his grasp. She turned around to face him. An idea popped into Sakura's head. Tobi was an Akatsuki member – god only knows how – so, he would know his way around the base. "Um... Er... Tobi-kun, would you... Uh... mind taking me to the kitchen?" Sakura finally managed to get out. "I'm really hungry."

"Sure, Blossom-hime, Tobi will do anything for you." Tobi exclaimed happily, probably glad to be able to help.

Tobi took a hold of Sakura's hand and pulled her down the hall, making very many confusing turns: left, right, left, left, right, and another right. Finally, Tobi and Sakura arrived at the kitchen.

Sakura wrinkled her nose up in disgust once she saw the state of the kitchen.

The kitchen was updated with new shiny and sleek, stainless steel appliances. However, it was a complete and total mess. There was a pile of dishes in the sink, as well as on the marble counter-top. There was a pile of garbage-bags, full of trash and such, in the corner of the kitchen. A small table, which was placed in another corner, was also full of dirty dishes. The floor was dirty, too. Random liquids seemed to be spilt all over the floor in different places. Trash littered the floor: ramen cups, a banana peel, beer-cans, and so on. And finally, the kitchen smelt completely of rotten food.

"Oh my…!" Sakura exclaimed, plugging her nose. The stench of the kitchen was beginning to make her nausea. She rounded on Tobi, glaring at him. "How am I supposed to eat in this mess? It's horrible!"

"Tobi doesn't know, Blossom-chan." Tobi shrugged his shoulders. Sakura bet that he was most likely grinning underneath that orange lollipop mask of his.

"Ugh! Get out! Get out!" Sakura ordered, stomping her foot and gesturing to the door. "Tobi-kun, I want you to go get me the cleaning supplies! Now! Go!"

**~X~**

Hours later – or what seemed like hours later for Sakura at least – she had _finally_finished cleaning the kitchen.

The marble counter-tops were sparkling clean. The dirty dishes were washed and put away, _properly_. The garbage-bags had been thrown out, and everything on the floor had been taken out and thrown away. Sakura had also vigorously mopped the floor until you could practically see your own reflection shining in it. The horrendous stench was gone, and now, the air smelt fresh, crisp, and clean.

Sakura was proud of herself. Besides, cleaning had given Sakura time to take her thoughts off her horrible panic-attack the day before.

"Blossom-chan!" Tobi exclaimed when he entered the kitchen. "Tobi thinks it looks great!"

"Thank you, Tobi-kun." Sakura grinned. For some reason, Sakura suddenly felt... much better. She didn't know why, though.

Clapping her hands, Sakura headed over to the cupboards. "Finally, I get to eat!" She said. Sakura opened the cupboard and froze. It was practically empty. She should've expected this. The only thing that was in the cupboard was instant ramen cups and Sakura was pretty sure she didn't want to eat those. But there was probably nothing else to eat.

Grumbling in annoyance, Sakura pulled out two instant ramen cups, knowing Tobi would want one. And he did. Tobi sat himself down – eagerly – at the table, waiting for the noodles.

Too lazy to boil some water using the kettle, Sakura filled the instant ramen cups with some water and popped them microwave. She set the time and then leaned against the counter, waiting for them to finish. **(1)**

When the _ding_from the microwave sounded, Sakura opened it up and grabbed the ramen cups. Sakura made sure to focus a very, thin layer of Chakra to her hands so she didn't burn herself. She set the ramen cups on the table, along with some chopsticks. Sakura sat down across from Tobi and instantly began seating, not caring if she was going to burn her tongue.

As she was eating, Sakura looked up at Tobi, waiting to see how he was going to eat his. He was wearing a mask, and Sakura highly doubted he was going to take it off in front of her. (Though Sakura did wish he would, she was dying to know what Tobi truly looked like underneath that mask).

Rolling her eyes, Sakura focused her attention to her ramen cup. And when she looked back up to see if Tobi had eaten yet, his ramen cup was completely empty. Tobi had eaten all his noodles.

Sakura nearly choked on her noodles in shock. She coughed and managed to swallow. "That was fast." She commented.

"Tobi is a fast eater, Blossom-chan."

And with that, the silence resumed.

Sakura was beginning to feel weird, so she spoke, "Um... Tobi-kun, about yesterday..."

"Blossom-chan, Tobi doesn't care. Tobi knows Blossom-chan was hurt." Tobi said.

Sakura bit her lip, wondering what to say. "But, still, Tobi-kun, I am-"

"Tobi isn't mad at Blossom-chan." Tobi simply said. "Tobi wants to help. Tobi wants to heal you, Blossom-chan. To make Blossom-chan feel all better,"

Not knowing what to say in reply, Sakura remained silent, killing the small and feeble conversation. However, this time, Sakura didn't feel awkward. Instead, she felt contempt.

Sakura felt like, maybe, this was where she would be able to fit in. To restart all over again. However, Sakura knew it wouldn't be that simple. And it would take some time for the healing process to happen. But, in the end, Sakura knew that hopefully, one day, she'd find her place.

**~X~**

**(1): This is how I cook mine when I am lazy too.**

**Okay, I finally posted something. This is really, pretty much, just a filler chapter. I don't really know what to write. And because of helping out my cousin, I seemed to have forgotten where I wanted to go with this story. So I wrote this, as purely a filler chapter, in hopes of getting started at writing this story again. (Well... I guess the first part isn't really filler. That's actually needed for the story).**

**Anyways, I'm going to be jotting some ideas down, trying to get back into****_Darkened Cherry Blossom_**__**so I can start writing it again. I really, really, do want to finish this story. I would've started earlier, but, high school has been getting in the way, and I'm trying to get my math grade back up.**

**Moving on. When I had first posted this story, I had no idea who Tobi was, as did everyone else. But, for the sake of this story, Tobi will not be Obito like he actually is. He will be Madara. I always kind of thought that Tobi was Obito. It was the name that threw me off. Obito. Tobi. It was much too similar for me not to notice. And, besides, it was a plot twist, and Naruto fans like to try and come up with every possible plot twist.**

**Now, for the pairing. Going through and reading them, I just thought: 'OH MY GOD I CAN'T TALLY THESE ALL UP!'**

**So, to save myself the pain and torture, I've decide to post a poll on my page for the pairings. For pairings, I really, don't want to go with Pein. I'm pretty sure I want to go with Tobi/Madara, Hidan, Itachi, or Sasori. More so, Tobi/Madara because I rarely see any of those. Anyways, I'm going to put the poll up. And gosh, I have no problem with Sakura/Deidara, but, you see, I can't really write that pairing. So please, you guys, try and spare me Sakura/Deidara. PLEASE!**

**Now, sorry for grammar mistakes and please review! I will try to post now!**


	6. I'll Join

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I could own it.**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. ONCE AGAIN – I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**~X~**

"Oi, you stupid, bitch!" Hidan's rude and obnoxious voice sounded from the doorway of the kitchen.

Sakura turned to glare at Hidan. While looking at him, Sakura couldn't help but notice that Hidan was rather – she was admitting this reluctantly – good looking.

Hidan had slicked back, medium-length silver hair and distinctive purple eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt – something Sakura didn't have a problem with – and a pair of simple black pants. Hidan's Yugakure forehead-protector was tied around his neck, and hanging around his neck was his Jashinamulet.

Sakura also noted that Hidan wore green nail polish – which she found quite amusing – and he wore his orange Akatsuki ring on his left index finger, though she couldn't see what the kanji was.

"What?" Sakura snapped, already annoyed with him.

"Leader-sama wants you in his office. He wants to speak to you or something… I don't know, or really give shit." Hidan said rudely. "Get moving, hoe. I'm supposed to take you to his office."

Sakura clenched her fists, trying to control her anger. She knew that if she snapped, it was possible that half of the Akatsuki base might be ruined. And that wouldn't be good. _'Control your temper. Control your tempter. Control your tempter.' _Sakura chanted to herself.

"Hidan-sempai, Tobi thinks you should be nicer to Blossom-chan." Tobi suggested happily.

"Fuck you, Tobi. Don't tell me what to fucking do. She's a woman. She's hear to fucking make my meals and shit, to do my laundry, and so I can have a good fuck." Hidan sneered, obviously ignorant to Sakura's seething anger. "I'll fucking treat the hoe however I please."

"_You_." Sakura gritted her teeth angrily, slowly getting to her feet. "_Stupid_." She was shaking with barely contained rage. "_Fucking_." She picked up her half-eaten ramen cup from the table. _"IDIOT!_"

With that, Sakura threw the ramen cup across the room and it hit Hidan… _right in the face_.

Hidan snarled in pain and shouted, "YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU. _DIRTY WHORE!_"

Sakura stomped right past Hidan and out of the kitchen. Over her shoulder, Sakura called out, "Are you fucking coming or not, Tobi-kun?!"

**~X~**

Twenty minutes later, Sakura found herself in Pein's office. She was standing in front of his desk with her hands locked behind her back. She was feel incredibly nervous.

Pein was seated at his desk, his purple-ringed eyes locked on Sakura. He hadn't said a word since Sakura had entered the office.

Sakura finally shifted uncomfortably. She felt as though Pein's Rinnegan eyes were piercing right through her. As if Pein would be able to read her thoughts or, maybe, predict her next movement. She just wished Pein would stop staring at her so intensely.

"I have a deal for you... Sakura Himika Haruno." Pein finally spoke, his voice ringing throughout his office.

Sakura briefly wondered how Pein knew her full name. However, she quickly shook her head and mentally scolded herself. _'Don't be such an idiot, Sakura… Pein has a way of knowing things…'_

"You have a deal?" Sakura asked. Her voice was soft and quiet. All confidence that she had before – after throwing the ramen cup at Hidan's face – had totally vanished. Sakura was now feeling very timid and out of place. Pein, after all, was a very intimidating and scary person. He was the leader of the Akatsuki.

"A deal," Pein nodded his head. "Sakura Haruno… you've become quite... well-known and respected. Your skills of a medic are highly praised here in Amegakure."

Sakura was taken aback. Who, in their right minds, would praise her skills?

"You've surpassed you mentor, Tsunade, _the_ Godaime Hokageof Konohagakure. In medical-ninjutsu, strength, intelligence, and… beauty," Pein went on.

Sakura bit her lip. _Oh no_. She could feel her emotions building up. Sakura clenched her fists. _'Calm down, Sakura. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.' _She told herself. Sakura didn't want to have a breakdown. _Not here_. Not in Pein's office. Not in front of Pein.

Finally, Sakura spoke, "My skills? What skills?"

Pein raised a brow at Sakura.

"Tsunade-sh... No, Lady Hokage, she... dropped me as her apprentice. Kaori is better than me. In fact, she is far better than me. That's why Lady Hokage chose her. That's why... Kakashi-sensei and Naruto chose her. Because she is better; you should've taken her, not me." Sakura admitted, digging her nails so deep into her palms they started to bleed. She looked down at the ground. Sakura couldn't meet Pein's cold and piercing gaze. It was too much.

Pein rose gracefully from his desk and walked across the room while making no sound. He stopped in front of Sakura. Pein took a hold of her chin and lifted it up so Sakura was forced to make eye contact with him.

"You have very little options." Pein told Sakura, his voice cold and very frightening. "You either join the Akatsuki or we could kill you. Or, perhaps, you'd like us to send you back to your village… back to Konoha. Is that what you would like?"

Sakura felt her knees go weak. Before she could even process what she was doing, Sakura reached out and grabbed Pein's arms, using them to keep herself steady. Sakura couldn't speak or think properly.

"You don't have much time left, Sakura Haruno." Pein spoke again. "Decide. _Now_."

Sakura began running through her options. Returning back to Konoha… that was – most definitely – not an option for her. She couldn't return back to all that pain, all of that suffering. It would kill her even more… if that was even possible.

_Death_… well, that didn't seem too bad. No one would be here to miss or mourn her death. So why should dying concern her? Sakura was already practically dead on the inside.

Joining the Akatsuki… Sakura found this option to be... very temping. It seemed hard to refuse. Itachi was here. And Sakura had to admit, she liked Itachi, even if he didn't like her. Tobi wasn't that bad either, even if he was very annoying. Hidan was also quite amusing, and he seemed to bring Sakura's temper and fighting spirit back just by being in her presence. They were – Sakura had to say truthfully – a good bunch of people… for criminals.

And just earlier, sitting in the kitchen with Tobi, eating ramen, made Sakura feel accepted and wanted. Like she belonged somewhere. That was what Sakura craved. _To belong_. To find people who could care for her and love her. Despite how horrible they could be – and Sakura knew they could be horrible – the Akatsuki, or the ones she'd met so far, were quickly growing on here in the short amount of time she'd known them.

Sakura knew what she had to choose. It was simple. Joining the Akatsuki just seemed to be the right answer for Sakura.

"I-I..." Sakura stuttered. "... I'll join the Akatsuki."

**~X~**

Sakura loved the room the moment she laid eyes on it.

It was a _very_ large room. The walls were black and on one of the walls, there was a cherry blossom tree with pink-and-white petals blowing off its branches onto the rest of the walls. There was a large king-sized bed against the wall opposite from the one with the large, cherry-wood double doors. The bed had a black, pink, and white bed-set with multiple black, pink, and white pillows.

On either side of the bed were cherry-wood night stands, as well as windows which had long, nice, black curtains. There was a fireplace to the side of the room with a comfortable-looking black couch and cherry-wood coffee table placed in front. On the other side, there was the door which led to the bathroom and a long cherry-wood dresser. Against the wall with the double doors were book shelves, which were completely full. The entire room was carpeted with a pink and fuzzy carpet. **(1)**

Finally, after gaping at the room for a few minutes, Sakura left the doorway and fully entered the room. It was only then that she noticed a hallway, which was near the fireplace. Curious, Sakura wondered down the hallway… only to discover a walk-in closet and a game room.

When Sakura had checked the walk-in closet, it was full of clothes. The walk-in closet even had a set of cherry-wood, double doors… just like the doors to the bedroom. Sakura wondered back into the main part of the bedroom and checked the dresser. It was also full of clothes.

Sakura honestly couldn't believe it. It was clear that putting this room together had taken a lot of money. And they had done it specifically for Sakura. She wondered why though. After all, she wasn't anything special. Sakura was just her own person… and that was it.

In fact, Sakura had trouble imagining why anyone would want to spend this much time and money on her.

Yawning tiredly, Sakura yanked her pants off – actually, Itachi's pants – and turned off the light. She then got into bed. Even though it was still daytime outside, Sakura was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled into unconsciousness and into the world of dreams.

**~X~**

**(1): I did my best. I'm not very good a describing a room setting.**

**Okay, as I was writing this, I've realized that if I want to go in the direction I do with this story, Pein/Sakura might not be the best, considering what I've decided I might wanna do. And, I think, changing the plot would be a little difficult if Pein/Sakura won, but I'd try.**

**So again kind of filler I guess. **

**And, just so you all know, I'm not going to be making the chapters super long. I don't like doing that. They will be moderate. Or something like that, I guess.**

**Well, sorry for grammar, and please review!**


	7. Puppet

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know, I do not own Naruto at all.**

**WOW! This is chapter seven.**

Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**~X~**

_The snow... it was beautiful. When the snow fell, it covered the world… like a blanket. It was a blanket of white cold, fluffiness. The snow made the world look magical. Like some kind of ancient, lost, magical kingdom. The treetops were covered with snow… so much that they looked as though they would break under the pressure._

_She loved to play in the snow. For hours and hours, she would stay outside, playing in the snow._

_She loved to stick out her tongue, trying to catch the snowflakes. She loved making snowmen and snow forts – until her fingers were frozen and numb from the cold snow. But, most of all, she loved to twirl around when the snowflakes fell, to cover the world even further in pure-white snow. _

_It made her feel like a princess._

_Her long and silky hair would blow in the cold, yet gentle, winter breeze as she twirled. The cold would turn her cheeks a rosy red and make her lips dry. _

_These were all the little things she loved about winter – her favorite season._

"_Sakurako…"_

_Sakurako twirled, turning to face the source of the voice – a voice which was soft as velvet, compelling – and instantly smiled, shouting excitedly, "Onii-Sama!"_

_Sakurako threw herself into her brother's arms, cuddling into his warmth. Sakurako loved her older brother – more than anything, more than her own life. He meant the world to her. And she meant the world to him._

_Sakurako's brother brought one of his hands to Sakurako's cheek, caressing it. Sakurako leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "Onii-Sama... I love you."_

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She sat up; she was feeling rather disoriented and looked around the room, which was completely bathed in darkness. Sakura looked over at the clock. It was _7:38 PM_. Sakura rose from her bed and walked over to one of the windows – she pushed aside the curtain, looking outside. It was dark.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura, stumbling in the darkness, went over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Tobi.

"Blossom-chan!"

"Tobi."

Tobi reached forward and took Sakura's hand in his, yanking her out of her bedroom. "Tobi came to get you, Blossom-chan. It is dinner time and Tobi thought Blossom-chan would be hungry."

As if on cue, Sakura's stomach rumbled with hunger and she blushed. However, Tobi didn't seem to care. "C'mon, Blossom-chan,"

"Tobi, no, I can't. I'm-"

But Tobi didn't seem to hear a single word Sakura had said. He just continued to drag her down the hall.

**~X~**

Sakura and Tobi stood outside the doors that lead into the dining room – it branched off from the kitchen. Sakura was blushing furiously. Loud and rambunctious shouts and laughter could be heard from within the dining room. The entire Akatsuki, most likely, were all inside the dining room.

This – in Sakura's opinion – only made the situation worse and more embarrassing.

Sakura stood wearing only Itachi's boxers and baggy-shirt, which kept slipping and revealing her entire shoulder. Sakura, most definitely, did not want to walk into a room fill with men – Akatsuki men – who were probably sex-deprived. The thought of doing so just made Sakura shiver.

"Tobi is sorry, Blossom-chan, so sorry!" Tobi practically wailed.

"Tobi, please, be quiet." Sakura hissed, her eyes flickering over to the door. She didn't want any of them to come out and see her like this. Sakura turned her attention back to Tobi and continued, "It's alright, Tobi, really. I'll just go back to my room and quickly put on some clothes."

Being as quiet as possible, Sakura began to back away from Tobi and towards the exit. However, at this moment, the doors to the dining room opened up.

What happened next was quick… Tobi yanked off his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it to Sakura, then whirled around to face whoever was coming out of the kitchen. Quickly, and frantically, Sakura pulled Tobi's Akatsuki's cloak on. Once it was on, Sakura let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai!"

"Tobi." Deidara said. His voice was dry and annoyed.

Sakura peeked around Tobi's shoulder to look at Deidara.

"Hey, yeah! You're that chick from before! The one who freaked out, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. His eyes were locked on Sakura, studying her, and then they narrowed dangerously. "You're also the bitch who killed Danna-sama, yeah!"

Sakura bit her lip, grabbing onto Tobi's sleeve and clutching it. Usually, Sakura would retort back with some smartass comment, but in this situation, she knew it wouldn't be wise. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that if it came to a fight, the Akatsuki would take Deidara's side, hands down. She had killed Sasori; a valuable member of the Akatsuki. The only one Sakura could say that would – possibly – take her side in a fight, would be Tobi.

"Deidara-sempai is being very mean to Blossom-chan!" Tobi said. "Blossom-chan is a good person!"

"Shut up, you idiot, yeah." Deidara glared at Tobi, taking a step forward. "Hand her over, Tobi. Now, yeah."

Tobi didn't budge, for which Sakura was grateful for. It seemed that Tobi had become her unlikely ally within the Akatsuki. And despite his idiocy, Sakura liked Tobi.

"No. Tobi refuses."

Deidara growled and pulled out a kunai. He lunged forward with amazing speed. Tobi immediately positioned himself in front of Sakura, taking the hit from Deidara's kunai, which hit him right in the stomach. Sakura gasped.

"You are a dumbshit, Tobi, yeah! She's a bitch!" Deidara sneered.

"Deidara…"

Deidara stiffened. Sakura looked past Deidara's shoulder – standing there was Sasori. He was incredibly handsome, Sakura had to admit. Sasori had messy red hair and caramel-chocolate eyes. His skin was pale and fair. He was also tall and lean.

"Your revenge is unnecessary, Deidara." Sasori spoke, his voice cold. "I am alive, am I not?"

Deidara released his hold on the kunai which was imbedded into Tobi's stomach. He turned to face Sasori – Sakura and Tobi completely forgotten – but only for the moment. "But that bitch killed-"

"Shut up."

"Sa-"

"Leave. Right now, Deidara,"

Deidara glared at Sasori. He then whirled around and was now glaring at Sakura. Deidara stormed past her angrily, muttering curses under his breath.

"Tobi,"

"Yes, Sasori-sempai,"

"Go get Konan to heal your wound." Sasori ordered.

"No. I can-" Sakura began, but stopped once she saw the look Sasori gave her.

"Okay, Sasori-sempai."

Tobi happily skipped out of the room. Sakura was shocked. He had just been stabbed by a kunai and he was _skipping happily_. Sakura shook her head. She should have expected this. Tobi was an Akatsuki. He could deal with being stabbed by a kunai. It probably had barely even hurt; compared to the wounds he would normally acquire in a full-out battle.

"So, it is true." Sasori was speaking, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. She turned her attention to him. "You have joined the Akatsuki as our medic-nin."

Sakura numbly nodded her head, gulping. Would Sasori kill her? Did he want to carry out Deidara's revenge as his own? Was that why Sasori had stopped him?

"Fear not, Kunoichi. I will not kill you." Sasori stated, having obviously picked up on her fear.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura. Not Kunoichi." Sakura managed to blurt out bravely.

"I shall address how however I please, Kunoichi."

Sakura shifted.

Sasori stepped forward so he was standing directly in front of Sakura. He was tall. Sasori was one head taller than Sakura. Perhaps, it was because she was short… or just because all the Akatsuki members were just really tall.

Sasori outstretched his arm towards Sakura – causing her to flinch – and ran his hand though her soft, silky locks. He then caressed her cheek.

Sakura gasped, lifting her hand to cover Sasori's. "You... You are..."

"Human." Sasori supplied.

"Yes. Yes. You are human." Sakura mumbled, leaning into Sasori's hand, closing her eyes. Why did she feel like this?

Sasori's other arm snaked around Sakura's waist, pulling her even closer. "You are very intriguing, Kunoichi." Sasori told her softly.

"Hmm,"

Sasori leaned down, his lips grazing Sakura's forward. "You will make a wonderful puppet."

Sakura froze. A _puppet_. _Sasori's puppet_. No. She would never allow it to happen. _Never_. "No. I will not." Sakura replied, pulling herself away from Sasori… as far as she could. "I will _not_ be your puppet."

"Oh, but you will. I will see to it." Sasori was smirking. Sakura gritted her teeth at this. He surely couldn't believe she would actually become his puppet.

Sasori walked past Sakura, leaving the kitchen.

Sakura knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground. She closed her eyes.

**~X~**

**That is the end of chapter seven! Finally finished! I kind of had to re-write this chapter. I had finished it before, but I didn't like the way it had turned out. But I like it like this. **

**Anyways, review please! **


	8. I Will Be Strong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Okay, so I haven't updated in forever for these reasons:**

**I'm lazy**

**I've been busy**

**Anyways, I ended up closing the polls because they were open for a pretty long time. The person who won is... Sasori! I was a little surprised, actually. **

**Pein probably would have won if people had used the poll. **_**A lot **_**of people said they wanted Pein in the comments, but I had said previously that I WAS NOT going to count up the votes in the comments. There was just way too many. Sooo, I apologize if you wanted Pein to win but it didn't happen. **

**Also, because Tobi/Madara (I know he isn't actually Madara, but for this story, he is... Did I already mention that...? Who cares...) and Itachi came in second and third, I'll have a little bit of MadaraxSakura and ItachixSakura.**

Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kyuubi/Inner'**

**~X~**

Itachi was the one to find her.

Sakura was still sitting on the kitchen floor. She wasn't exactly sure how long she had been there. It could've been for only a few seconds or minutes... or maybe even an hours. Sakura didn't really know. And she honestly didn't really care.

"Sakura,"

'_Itachi...'_

His voice seemed far away to Sakura.

"Sakura…" He tried again. "You need to move."

Sakura finally whispered, "Itachi..."

Itachi sighed and scooped Sakura up into his arms. She didn't even register the fact that she was being moved – her head simply lolled against Itachi's shoulder and she stared blankly at nothing in particular.

Itachi reached Sakura's bedroom and managed to open the door. He easily navigated the darkness and made it to Sakura's bed. He simply tucked her into bed and headed over to the door.

"You are full of trouble, Hime-sama..." Itachi muttered as he excited Sakura's room, closing the door.

**~X~**

Hours passed and Sakura had simply lain in her bed, staring lifelessly up at the dark ceiling

'**Sakura...'**

Sakura blinked several times, a part of her mind registering that familiar voice.

'**Sakura...!'**

Finally, Sakura gasped, snapping out of her trance-like state. _**'What?'**_

'**What the hell is wrong with you?'**

Sakura was utterly confused. _**'Inner...'**_

'**No shit.'**

'_**What –?' **_Sakura began to ask.

Inner quickly cut Sakura off, **'You went into a fucking trance-like state. And all because of Sasori...'**

Sakura blinked, tears forming in her eyes._**'I am so pathetic...'**_

'**You think,' **Inner snorted. She wasn't the type that gave out pity. **'You need to shape the hell up. You are an Akatsuki now. You cannot show any weakness. You need to be stronger.'**

'_**I need to be stronger...'**_

'**Hell yeah, you do! No more crying!' **Inner told Sakura.

'_**You are right...' **_Sakura realized.

'**Of course I am!' **Inner said, and Sakura could see that she was grinning in victory. **'Granted, it could take a while or so after everything you've been put through... but we can do it. I know we can!'**

Sakura smiled lightly, _**'Okay... Let's do this...'**_

Yawning tiredly, Sakura turned on her side, blinking sleepily, _'I will be stronger...'_

**~X~**

"We need to find her first." Kaori stated, pacing back and forth. Sasuke was casually resting on the couch. "I need to make her attack me first… I _cannot _be the one to attack first. That wouldn't go over well. But firstly, where could she be…"

"Stop pacing." Sasuke snapped.

Kaori stopped and turned to look at Sasuke. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You need to take this seriously." She told him. "We _need _to find Sakura… and we need to deal with her. Even though that bitch has _left _Konoha, she keeps getting in my way. And I can't have that. _So _take this seriously."

"I am." Sasuke sneered at her. He returned her glare full-force. "I already have a team of my own."

"Ah, you mean Team Taka." Kaori said, grinning as though she'd just won something. "Doesn't your team consist of a bunch of old Orochimaru lackeys? How is that team any good?"

"I have chosen each member of Team Taka for a _reason_."

Kaori shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever."

"Oh… and _I will _be taking over the mission for finding Sakura." Sasuke told her casually.

Kaori crossed her arms. "_No_. You will not."

Sasuke was on his feet and across the room so fast he was a blur. He wrapped a hand around Kaori's throat and pinned her to the wall. His Sharingan eye was spinning wildly in anger. "_Yes_, I will." He snarled at her. "You just keep your pathetic Konoha team away from her… _or else_…"

"Or else what?" Kaori mocked.

Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. "_Or else_… I'll kill you…"

**~X~**

The next morning Sakura woke up feeling amazing.

She took a quick shower and changed into some clothes she found in her dresser. Some of her clothes were black and had the Akatsuki clouds on them, something which Sakura found highly amusing.

Once she was finished freshening up, Sakura left her bedroom and decided to head to the kitchen. With the help of Inner, she was able to successfully make her way to the kitchen.

Sakura made herself a breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast. She then grabbed some syrup out of the fridge – she liked her syrup cold – and headed into the dining room to eat. Itachi, Hidan, and Tobi were already in the dining room eating their own breakfast. She was glad to see that both Deidara and Sasori were not there.

"Morning, Bitch." Hidan greeted Sakura.

"Good morning, Dumbass." Sakura shot back at him as she sat down. She opened the syrup and poured it all over her bacon.

Itachi noticed what she was doing, and right away, Sakura could tell he wanted to say something, though he refrained from doing so. Instead of saying anything to him, Sakura just smiled at him which caused Itachi to return his attention back to the book he was reading.

"What is Blossom-chan doing?" Tobi asked curiously, moving over to sit in the seat next to Sakura.

"I'm pouring syrup all over my food." Sakura told him. "It tastes _really _good."

"Can Tobi try a piece?" He asked, gesturing to her bacon.

"Sure," Sakura said. She handed him a syrup-covered piece of bacon.

Tobi moved his mask just enough so he could eat the bacon. His only-visible eye lit up with delight. "Tobi thinks it is delicious!" He exclaimed happily. "Tobi thinks Blossom-chan is sooo smart!"

Sakura laughed lightly. "Of course it is delicious! It's bacon… and to make it even better, it is covered in syrup. It is like the ultimate combination!"

Hidan groaned in annoyance. "You stupid whore… I can't believe you fucking did that!" He complained. "The fucking moron is already hyper enough. So don't fucking feed him syrup-covered bacon."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Hidan and moved her bacon onto Tobi's plate. She then took a couple bites of her eggs and toast, then stood up, and threw her plate across the room at Hidan.

Hidan managed to dodge the plate and it shattered against the wall. "Nice try, slut!" He grinned at her. "But that stupid ass trick won't work twice on me!"

Sakura returned Hidan's grin. She picked up her glass of milk and threw it at Hidan while he was busy talking. The glass of milk hit him right in the forehead and shattered.

"Got you…" Sakura said, smiling sweetly.

"You fucking cunt!" Hidan shouted angrily. He was covered in milk and his forehead was bleeding from the glass.

Itachi sighed in annoyance and closed the book he was reading. He set it down next to his empty bowl.

"Enough of this," Itachi said, looking between Sakura and Hidan. "You two are childish."

"So high-and-mighty Uchiha talks," Hidan snarled at Itachi.

Suddenly, a kunai was flying across the room. It hit Hidan right in the arm and he cursed. Seeing this, Sakura had to bite her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"What the fuck!"

"I said _enough_." Itachi said, standing up. He looked over at Sakura. "Come with me, Hime-sama."

And then Itachi turned around and exited the dining room. Sakura quickly got to her feet and followed after Itachi. Both Tobi and Hidan got up, too, coming along with her.

Sakura – and Hidan and Tobi – managed to catch up with Itachi. They were walking down the hallways at a quick pace and Sakura wondered where they were headed. Itachi hadn't said anything since they'd left the kitchen, and neither had Hidan and Tobi.

"Where the hell are we going?" Sakura finally asked. It was quite obvious that none of them were going to say anything.

Itachi finally looked at Sakura. "We're going to train…"

**~X~**

**Okay, that the end of this chapter!**

**I am sorry it is short! I can't remember if I already said this… but chapters for this story won't be incredibly long!**

**Anyways, I just really wanted to get a chapter out for this story! So here it is!**

**Sorry for any stupid grammar mistakes!**

**Please review!**


End file.
